


Flirting Strangers

by 666random4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic with pictures.<br/>Hinata gives Yamaguchi Tadashi a random number to flirt with through text and little did they know the number belonged to Kuroo Tetsurou. However when Yamaguchi texts Kuroo things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi was working on his homework when his phone vibrated on the desk he picked it up and sighed when he saw it was Hinata. Lately Hinata has been wanting Yamaguchi to try something new: texting a complete stranger and flirting with them. He texted Hinata back.

Yamaguchi waited and once he got the text he inputted the number. He typed out what he was going to say. He took a deep breath before pushing the “send” button.

He went back to his homework but after a minute he got his reply to the prank. After seeing the reply Yamaguchi knew he just couldn’t do this to someone. He quickly typed his confession.

Shocked by this behavior, that the victim wanted to be friends, Yamaguchi slowly replied and set his phone back on the desk and continued his homework. A minute later Yamaguchi felt weird. He typed a question, “what’s your name?” he didn’t know who this person is or whether they are an adult. Best to know more about this unknown person before things happen.

Thinking he was safe with just typing his first name, Yamaguchi read the reply and continued working on his homework. He needed to finish it, he didn’t need to talk with Tetsurou. And yet…Yamaguchi found himself typing a reply.

He felt pushy, so he went back to the beginning of the reply and typed “I’m sorry,” to Tetsurou.

He blushed and typed “what” in all capital letters. Feeling guilty that Tetsurou answered his question and he didn’t he slowly typed the truth after a few dots.

After asking a few more questions Yamaguchi learned Tetsurou lived in Tokyo and that he was a third year, while Tetsurou only learned that Yamaguchi is around 5’10” and he texted him because a friend gave him a random number and told him to pull this prank. When it turned to 9pm Yamaguchi apologized and said he really needed to finish his homework. Tetsurou said that was fine and was looking forward to talking with him again, he even texted Yamaguchi to “text me soon!” and how could Yamaguchi say no. He really was trying to think of a way to say no. So after he typed “okay” he went back to doing his homework.

The next day Yamaguchi felt an urge. An urge to text Tetsurou. But he ignored that feeling. He just spent time doing his usual things.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day passed, and another. Soon it had been almost two weeks since they last texted each other and Yamaguchi was feeling very guilty. He was walking to Karasuno’s gym when he got a message, he looked at the phone that recently vibrated in his pocket, it was from Tetsurou.

He wasn’t lying in that response. He is busy with volleyball practice and practice with Shimada.

“When I have free time…” Yamaguchi felt guilty now, he had been sort of free before but he never messaged him. And during that time he felt bad and upset and… he realized he wasn’t having that much fun not talking with him. He liked talking with Tetsurou. He just then realized he was smiling when he got that text from Tetsurou. Something about that guy made Yamaguchi enjoy texting him and have fun. It was nice. So Yamaguchi typed out what he was feeling to the older boy who he just recently learned played volleyball too.

He placed his phone back in his pocket and walked to the locker room where he changed to clothes to practice in so that his uniform didn’t get dirty.

A few days past and everyone on the team at Karasuno, besides number 12, was whispering, “Who is Yamaguchi texting all the time?”

And one day Hinata got annoyed with all the gossip and shouted, “Hey Yamaguchi! Who are you texting?”

Yamaguchi jumped, shocked, he was cleaning the gym floor with a mop when Hinata came from behind and shouted that. “No one special…” he looked away. He was blushing very slightly. He wondered how everyone knew he was texting someone he thought he was being secretive. He would only have his phone out texting during lunch when he was with Tsukishima and in the locker room he would hold the phone close to his body so no one would see who he was texting.

Tsukishima then pushed Hinata away. “Hey!” Hinata yelled at Tsukishima. But then everyone was shocked at what Tsukishima did next. He hugged Yamaguchi from behind.

Yamaguchi froze. Tsukishima never hugged him before, except for maybe times back in grade school, but this was brand new to him.

Then he realized Tsukishima was going into his pockets. Yamaguchi jumped away but it was too late. Tsukishima had his phone.

“Tsukki, can I have it back?” Yamaguchi pleaded.

Tsukishima didn’t answer.

Kageyama and Hinata were to each side of Tsukishima as Tsukishima turned the phone on.

“It’s got a password how are you…oh you know it,” Kageyama was surprised that Tsukishima new Yamaguchi’s password to his phone.

The phone vibrated in Tsukishima’s hand. He tapped the phone going to messages and saw the new message. Someone name “Tetsurou” had texted:

“Who’s Tadashi?” asked Kageyama.

“That’s Yamaguchi’s first name!” Hinata shouted at Kageyama.

“Well he never told me! Dumbass!” They exchanged glares.

Tsukishima silently gave the phone back to Yamaguchi. He only knew one Tetsurou. He just hoped it wasn’t him.

A month passed and Yamaguchi and Tetsurou had been texting each other every day. They knew everything about each other except for what they look like and what they sound like, they never sent each other selfies or even called each other. Though one time Tetsurou did accidentally text Yamaguchi a picture of a cat.

One night though…

Yamaguchi then texted another message.

Yamaguchi became a bit overwhelmed he didn’t know how to respond. But after a moment he typed “okay” since he also wanted to meet Tetsurou.

The next day came and Yamaguchi, along with the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team (minus Kageyama and Hinata), went to Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that this is late. I posted it on the other sites but forgot to post the chapter on this site

On the ride there Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat together. Yamaguchi was holding his phone as he talked with Tsukishima while they waited for the bus to finally arrive there. He was nervous and excited for the text that would come soon, hopefully.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Ah! Yes, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi was brought back to reality as Tsukishima called out his name.

Tsukishima sighed, “Were you paying attention at all?”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi apologized, “my head was somewhere else.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t like Yamaguchi to be such an airhead when they were talking, sure dense sometimes but not around him. Tsukishima then saw the phone in Yamaguchi’s hands and frowned, “Are you thinking about _him_?”

"Nope, not thinking about Tetsurou at all.” Yamaguchi became flustered and panicked. He quickly came up with a different reason for his distraction, “Nope, I’m just wondering how Hinata and Kageyama will get to Tokyo.”

Tsukishima gritted his teeth when that name was mentioned. For Yamaguchi’s sake he hoped that Tetsurou wasn’t that annoying captain from Nekoma. He only knew his first name because he overheard someone introduce him. He wasn’t sure how it was spelt though, so there was the possibility it wasn’t him.

“I’m taking a nap,” Tsukishima said. It was still morning and normally he would still be asleep at this time during the break. He put his glasses in their case then turned away from Yamaguchi and fell asleep.

Yamaguchi, with nothing else to do, also slept.

When the bus stopped, the two woke up, they had arrived in Tokyo. Tsukishima got up right away and walked down the bus aisle.

“Wait up, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima off the bus.

They met up with Kuroo and Kai, captain and vice-captain of Nekoma, in front of the gym where the training camp would take place.

“OOOH! That’s…Could that be… Tokyo Skytree?!!” Tanaka yelled when he saw a steel tower.

“No, that’s just a normal steel tower,” Kai said as Kuroo laughed.

Kuroo then approached the captain of Karasuno, “Hey, by the way, aren’t you missing some people?”

As Daichi explained Tsukishima yawned and Yamaguchi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as they both were pushed from behind by Nishinoya.

Karasuno entered the gym. There were many volleyball players and the air was tense as everyone was warming up.

“Once everyone’s warmed up, we’ll focus on rotating around so each team plays each other,” Kuroo explained to Daichi.

“Got it.”

Not soon after they all started playing a practice game. Karasuno lost around 8 games before Kageyama and Hinata arrived with Tanaka’s big sister, Saeko.

“Ooh, they’re still at it. Looks like we made it in time,” Saeko said, “nicely done.”

“Good to see you’re in one piece…” Tanaka said as he panted from playing so many games.

Saeko smirked and looked behind her, at the two boys: Kageyama and Hinata. She then made room for them at the gym’s entrance.

After they got warmed up they also played volleyball with their team, 9 sets and they finally won not having to do a penalty.

At night when they all finished Yamaguchi went to his spot to sleep in in the room where everyone at Karasuno was to sleep. He was going to wait until Tetsurou texted him, but being exhausted from all the penalties that he had to do he fell quickly asleep.

When he woke up he found he had many text messages.

            He rubbed his eye with his hand as he typed out his response:

            Yamaguchi waited a few minutes. No response. He believed Tetsurou was already up and practicing or he was sleeping still.

            He got up and dressed for practice. They started warming up. Yamaguchi, while warming up, kept reminding himself how stupid he was. How could he fall asleep? He wanted to meet Tetsurou, he wished he didn’t fall asleep and miss meeting him.

            After a few games their time in Tokyo was done.

            Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat side by side on the bus. Yamaguchi looked at his phone, the second time that day since the first was in the morning.

            Nothing.

            Maybe Tetsurou didn’t want to talk with him. Maybe he hurt him by falling asleep. Yamaguchi covered his face in his free hand, he just hoped his friendship with Tetsurou wasn’t over for good.

            They arrived in the Miyagi Prefecture.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo went to his room after having a nice cold shower. He had just returned home from the training camp and needed a shower. He heard his phone vibrate so he walked over to the phone and checked what the text said.

His cool straight face turned into a big smile, “It’s from Tadashi!”

Kuroo chuckled. Tadashi could be so cute. He typed his reply and a question after that.

He sat on his bed and was drying his hair with the towel around his neck. If he was correct then that meant Tadashi was in Karasuno.

Looking at his phone he smirked when the text arrived with the answer.

So he’s from Karasuno… Kuroo tried to remember the name Tadashi for anyone who was part of the team. But the only one he knew the first name of was Shouyou, Kenma’s friend.

“I should have asked him what year he’s in so I could narrow it down more,” Kuroo sighed. He knew a lot and a little about this boy at the same time. And yet… he found himself liking this boy. He knew it, he had a crush on Tadashi.

What was killing him though was the fact that even though he was sure Tadashi was his soul mate, he missed the chance to meet him face to face and talk with him. And possibly confess his feelings.

But now he got another chance. Tadashi goes to Karasuno. He had a chance to meet him again and there’s the chance he’d even get to play a real match against him and Karasuno. The battle of the trash heap, he really wants that to happen too.

As he laid down he wondered what he would say next to Tadashi. He couldn’t tell him that he knew Tadashi was from Karasuno because then it might spook him and then he’d never reply to his texts again.

So what’s better than to change the subject?

“1, 2, 3… and,” Kuroo felt the phone vibrate in his hand. He smirked widely. Whenever he said something like that Tadashi would get embarrassed and reply back really quickly. Though sometimes he’d spell his reply wrong because he’d be _that_ embarrassed.

They continued to text each other until Tadashi was tired and went to bed.

Kuroo decided maybe it was time for him to sleep too so he got ready for bed and then laid down on his stomach. He took his pillow and on both sides covered his ears with it.

The next day when Kuroo woke up he got a text from Tadashi, or more like he woke up when he heard his phone chirp signaling he got a text.

Kuroo knew all that because the coach told Nekoma that Karasuno would be joining them again. But it seemed like Tadashi was excited for it, so he was too.

He smiled like the Cheshire Cat as he sent the second message. Tadashi then replied that he best friend came and woke him up. This was the tenth time he mentioned his best friend, then Kuroo thought again, more like the 100th time. He wondered if Tadashi had a crush on his best friend.

“I’m screwed,” He mumbled to himself, “this crush is going to be the end of me.”

He get off his bed and changed out of his pajamas. That thought he had probably wasn’t true, Tadashi most likely wasn’t gay. If he was he’d probably be in love with someone he knew and not someone he tried to pull a prank on.

He changed into average clothes and walked out of his room holding his phone, he would text Tadashi some more and they both decided when to meet in real life.

Of course it would be at the training camp and they both decided that morning was not an option because Tadashi sleeps in too much. So after practice they would meet up outside the gym.

Then finally the day came, the second part of the training camp begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Karasuno arrived in Saitama and Nekoma decided to welcome them. Kuroo and Kenma were standing next to the bus’s door as the Karasuno volleyball players got off of it.

Kuroo Yawned and then saw someone start to fall on the last step. He quickly caught the boy, “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” He stumbled with the first word as he looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo quickly realized how cute the boy was but before he could ask for his name he heard someone clear their throat.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said as he walked off the bus. He was the one who cleared his throat getting the attention on him.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi spoke softly then bowed to Kuroo, “Thank you, Nekoma’s captain.”

“’Nekoma’s captain’…” Kenma quoted Yamaguchi.

Kuroo stared at Yamaguchi then he started laughing. He placed his hands on Yamaguchi’s shoulders and wore a big smile, he was trying his best to not laugh, “Just call me Kuroo.”

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima didn’t like the fact Kuroo was touching Yamaguchi. He walked away.

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi quickly followed Tsukishima.

Hinata finally got off the bus and he and Kenma walked in front of everyone all the way to the school where they would be practicing.

 They got to the gym and started warming up. Daichi noticed Kuroo waving for him to come over. Daichi was a bit confused but went over telling the team to finish warming up.

“What’s up?” Daichi asked and then saw a smile on Kuroo’s face, “Um, did we do something wrong?”

“What? No,” Kuroo didn’t understand why everyone didn’t trust his smile, “There’s something I need.”

“Yeah? Well I’ll help if I can.”

Kuroo slung an arm around Daichi’s shoulders, “Which one of your member’s first name is Tadashi?” Kuroo knew he was jumping the gun and playing unfairly to the game of knowing who each other was at the same time. But he had to know.

“Tadashi? That’s Yamaguchi,” Thinking Kuroo didn’t know who that was he pointed at the young boy who was stretching his arms. “That one with the ahoge.”

“Don’t point!” Kuroo didn’t want him to know he knew who he was, “I mean… isn’t pointing rude? But thanks, you can go back to your side.” He smiled hoping Daichi would leave him alone.

Daichi was confused, was that all Kuroo wanted? He nodded and walked back to the Karasuno members.

Kuroo stared at Tadashi, or rather Yamaguchi as he knew now what his last name was. “Well he’s average looking, but that doesn’t matter,” he said in his head. It didn’t matter how he looked, Kuroo fell for him anyways.

“Kuroo…” Kenma stared at Kuroo’s face. “Your face is red.”

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s head and made him turn around back to Nekoma’s team, “Alright let’s start.”

During that time Yamaguchi felt eyes on him but was too nervous to look at who was staring at him.

The first practice set for Karasuno was against Fukurodani Academy. They lost the first set, then they went against another team, and lost.

It kept continuing like that.

Finally all the practice sets ended and everyone started practicing on their own thing.

While Kuroo practiced in the second gym, Yamaguchi was practicing in the first.

When the day ended Kuroo was ready to see Yamaguchi, his Tadashi, but Yamaguchi was too exhausted to see anyone. Yamaguchi laid in his bed with his phone above his head as he texted read a text from Tetsurou.

Yamaguchi felt bad about his reply but he was too exhausted from practice, he might have overdone it.

Kuroo sighed as he looked at his phone, well now he knew who Tadashi was so he was feeling a bit better than last time they couldn’t meet. He text Tadashi to rest and he walked to where Nekoma was sleeping so he could sleep as well.

The second day everyone took a break to have some watermelon; however, Bokuto found two water hoses. He grabbed one and threw the other at Kuroo. Kuroo caught it.

“One…” Kuroo said.

“Two…” Bokuto said.

“THREE!” They both shouted then ran to turn on their hose.

They both fought with the water yelling “Take that!” and other things. Both getting quite soaked until…

“GAH!”

Kuroo had sprayed Yamaguchi with the hose.

_No, no, no, not him!_ Kuroo was screaming in his head, how could he have sprayed the one he likes with the hose by accident!?

Yamaguchi was soaked, his shirt stuck close to his chest. He looked down as he registered that he got hit by the water then up at who sprayed him. It was the team captain of Nekoma.

As Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something to Kuroo, Bokuto started laughing. He had been holding back his laughter but it ended up escaping.

“Yamaguchi,” Kuroo and Yamaguchi turned their heads towards the tall blond.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s face brightened while Kuroo’s darkened.

He figured out who Tadashi’s best friend was that he mentioned before. Tsukishima, The blond who he was teasing and teaching.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kuroo thought that was rude but Yamaguchi just kept smiling and was dragged away by Tsukishima.

Kuroo walked away to turn off the water. He was no longer in the mood to play with Bokuto. He dropped his hose and after he turned back around, a second later he was met with water in his face.

"Bokuto! What was that for!?” He shouted at Bokuto.

“Come on bro, you dropped your weapon. I won.” He smiled and then walked over to Kuroo to pat his shoulder. “You were crying,” He whispered to Kuroo, “I had to do that so no one could tell.”

It was true. Kuroo felt completely defeated. He was good at wearing a mask and hiding his true feelings; however, with people he liked he was a wimp and honest about his feelings.

“Hey, I’m going to the infirmary. I think they have towels there I can dry off with,” Kuroo said to his team. Kenma nodded while everyone else was chatting and eating watermelon slices.

“Excuse me,” He sighed as he opened the infirmary’s door. His eyes widened when he saw Tsukishima forcefully throw a towel at Yamaguchi’s face. He heard the glasses boy even mutter, “idiot” at the other.

Yamaguchi, or rather, his Tadashi just smiled an apologetic smile as if he did something wrong.

"Hey!” Kuroo felt like he was going to snap, “Glasses, treat your teammates better. And you,” he turned to Yamaguchi, “Don’t accept rude behavior as if it’s okay.”

He was upset, not only at them but at himself. He grabbed a towel and stormed away to grab a change of clothes for when he dried off. He was upset at himself for spraying Tadashi but also upset because it really did seem like he wouldn’t get a place in Tadashi’s heart if Glasses was there. You have to either love someone so much to accept their rude behavior for you or have so little confidence in yourself to accept it without arguing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yamaguchi, stay away from that guy. He's trouble."

"I'll be fine, Tsukki."

"Idiot."

Yamaguchi kept wondering what Tsukishima meant by trouble. But before he could ask Kuroo came in and scolded both of them. Not that much later Yamaguchi went to change clothes and joined Tsukishima and the rest of Karasuno in the gym.

Once again they different teams played sets against each other and the losing team had a penalty.

Soon it had become the third day of the training camp.

Yamaguchi was starting to get used to doing so many penalties that when it was night time he wasn't as tired as the first night which meant he could meet up with Tetsurou.

He walked to the first gym with his phone in his hand. He was typing out a text when he bumped into someone. The bump made him drop his phone and when the phone hit the ground it split into three different parts.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in horror, his phone was old but he never thought it would split like that, and he had an important text to send to Tetsurou.

"Sorry- gah!" The one to bump into Yamaguchi was none other than Kuroo. When he noticed it was Yamaguchi, his Tadashi, he made the strange sound. His luck was terrible.

Yamaguchi looked up at Kuroo, "It's you…" Kuroo tensed.

"The weird hair," _That's cruel!_

"Childish," _That was uncalled for—minus that fact I was playing with the water hose the other day._

"Captain of Nekoma," _Well he got that right._

"Kuroo," _At least he remembered me._

"What was your first name again?" _No, no, no, no._

Kuroo couldn't afford to let him know his first name and make the connection that he was his texting friend.

"Uh…" Kuroo got an idea to get his mind off of his first name, "Shouldn't we pick up your phone? Maybe it isn't broken for good." He felt like an idiot. Why would he say that it could be broken for good?

"You're right," Yamaguchi bent down and picked up the battery and the front of the phone at his feet. He put the pieces together and looked to his left than right for the back.

Kuroo bent down too and found the back of the phone, "Here you go, Tadashi." He held the phone out to Yamaguchi. He was smiling normally until he realized his mistake. His smile changed to a worried one.

"Tadashi?"

"Ta…Ta-da!" He shouted, "I said 'Ta-da'!"

"No," Yamaguchi put his phone together and turned it on, "you said Tadashi." Yamaguchi became confused. "How do you know my first name?"

Kuroo could only wish for a miracle to happen, something to happen to save him from this situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Fate works in weird ways, electronics work in weirder ways.

Kuroo didn't know this but right as Yamaguchi bumped into him he sent a text. The text was sending when it hit the floor, so of course it didn't send when the battery fell out. But once Yamaguchi turned it on, it only took a few minutes for the phone to send the message.

Kuroo stood up quickly when he got the text. He felt both his pockets, too nervous to use his brain to know which pocket his phone was in, and pulled out his phone. His hand felt sweaty from being nervous, they were, and he dropped his phone.

Lucky for him, Yamaguchi, who was still bent down on the ground, caught it. Unlucky for him, his phone showed he got a text on the lock screen.

Yamaguchi saw what it said, he knew what it said, he wrote it.

He slowly stood up. "Tetsurou? That's you?"

Kuroo gulped, he wondered if there was a way out of this.

"The guy who sprayed me with the hose is the guy I've been texting for the past few months?" Yamaguchi looked down, he wondered if this was real. Then, "Wait… you knew who I was? Even though we were planning to meet. This is like breaking a promise. And you still sprayed water at me even though you knew it was me. Did you really not like me because of that prank? I thought we became friends." Yamaguchi hung his head.

"Tadashi," Kuroo didn't want him to think that. He didn't want the one he liked to think he hated him. He loved that prank, it's how they got to know more about each other. He grabbed Yamaguchi's hand, "Tadashi I…"

"Don't!" Yamaguchi whipped his arm back away from Kuroo's grasp. The hurt expression on Yamaguchi's face pained the older one. "Just… don't message me again."

He ran away back the way he came from.

Kuroo just sighed and brought his hand to his head. His hand cover half of his face, he felt like he would cry any second. But he couldn't do that, as a captain he couldn't show any sign of weakness, even when alone.

When he felt a little bit better he took a breath in then out and left to where Nekoma slept.

The worse part was when he realized Yamaguchi still had his phone. He knew now he had to see him again.

"What day is it?" He sighed. He couldn't think and couldn't remember what day Karasuno would leave.

"It's the third day of our training camp." Kuroo jumped and turned left then right. Seeing it was just Kenma he sighed and held a hand to his chest.

"You scared me." Kuroo admitted.

Kenma stared at his childhood friend's face, "Are you alright?"

Kuroo unconsciously gulped, he didn't expect to be found out so soon. "I'm fine." He walked past Kenma to his futon.

When he patted his pillow to make it become fluffy Kenma asked another question, "You sure?" He continued, for some reason he could tell something was wrong about his friend, he just didn't know what was causing his pain, "It doesn't look like you're fine."

"I said I'm fine!"

From Kenma's point of view all he could see was Kuroo's back tense up. He knew something was wrong but it seemed like Kuroo didn't want to talk about it. So he nodded and walked to his own futon.

Kuroo just laid down under his blanket and went to sleep.

The day ended and the next day began.

As usual they were all playing against each other, however Kuroo's mind wasn't on the game. He kept glancing over at Karasuno's match.

He hoped Yamaguchi brought his phone and would return it when they finished. However, it just wasn't happening. He wasn't grinning either during the match, only when he heard Bokuto did he grin in an evil manner. He saw Tsukishima, the one who caused Bokuto to yell, and… and Yamaguchi. He saw them look at each other and he saw Yamaguchi smile.

He wondered, _will that smile ever be directed at me?_

When the day ended and night came, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Lev, and Hinata all were at the third gym. Kuroo was still phoneless and depressed.

"Let's play 3-on-3." He simply said. He then chose the teams. He needed a win, even if it was unfair, his team was the one with the tallest players. He knew that would give him an advantage.

They played for a bit until one of the managers stopped them saying if they didn't hurry they would get no food.

Half hurried out of the gym while the other half, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima, got their things and just simply walked out.

When Kuroo walked out he heard an awkward "um" come from near the entrance to the gym. He turned and saw Yamaguchi. His Tadashi.

"Hi Tadashi," He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to say anything else. How could he make things right? How could he tell him that his heart broke when the other told him to not message him again? How could he tell him that texting him was so much fun that he fell in love? How could he? He was hoping somehow he could do it.

Yamaguchi held out Kuroo's phone to him. "Sorry. I took it without thinking."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Kuroo tried smiling as he grabbed his phone, he really did. But what was there on his face was a depressed, sadden expression.

Tsukishima walked out of the gym, he and Yamaguchi made eye contact then him and Kuroo. He raised a brow at the weird atmosphere between the two.

"Well I'll get going now," Yamaguchi bowed slightly to Kuroo and walked past him.

Kuroo grabbed his wrist for a second only to whisper into Yamaguchi's ear: "I'm not giving up." He let go and walked to get his dinner.

Yamaguchi stared at the back of Kuroo.

"You know," Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi, he could tell something was going on but wasn't sure how to approach it. But since he already spoke he had to add something, "I said he's trouble but it's your choice to be with him or not and I'll still support you no matter what."

Yamaguchi stared back, "Tsukki!" He felt reassured by those words. "Thank you." He gave a gentle smile as he spoke.

"Shut up," Tsukishima seemed to have hurried past Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi could tell he was really embarrassed and didn't want to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

Yamaguchi wondered what miracle caused this to happen… He woke up before everyone else at Karasuno. He tipped toed out of the room and got brushed his teeth then got dressed.

He didn't know what to do as the cafeteria was closed so he decided to wander the halls.

"Tadashi?"

When he heard his first name Yamaguchi turned quick knowing there were only a few people who called him that.

"Tetsurou…" Yamaguchi blinked realizing it might be strange for a first year of another school to be calling a third year their first name. "I mean Kuroo, hello."

Kuroo chuckled, "It's alright calling me by my first name." He took steps closer to Yamaguchi, happy the other didn't take steps back. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Yamaguchi asked. When he got a hurt and confused expression from Kuroo he shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. "Wait! Not like that! I have something to say first!" Yamaguchi took a breath, "I'm sorry." He said as he bowed slightly.

"Eh?" Confusion, probably the best word to describe Kuroo's face at that moment.

Yamaguchi decided explaining why he said sorry would be the best thing to do. "What I meant was, I jumped to conclusions. I'm sure you aren't they type of guy that would hate someone over just a silly prank. I mean, if it was a really bad prank then I'd understand but this one is innocent, right?" His words were starting to wander off the path he had made for his apology. But he still continued, "Tsukki… Tsukki told me you were trouble, but that didn't matter for me! Especially when I learned you were the guy I've been texting. But he still supports my decision and my decision is to admit…!" His voice turned from a determined tone to a whisper quieter than most, "I fell in love with you."

Kuroo just stared at Yamaguchi for the longest time, his face bright red from hearing the whisper. His immediate thought was, _I have to act cool!_

"Oya oya? You love me?" Kuroo smirked and placed his arms on his hips, "I'm glad to hear that!"

Yamaguchi tried smiling at the weird sound that came out of Kuroo's mouth. What is the purpose of the "oya"? "Well I—"

"I think I won though." Kuroo continued even though he interrupted Yamaguchi. "I fell in love first."

"Don't they usually say the one who fell in love first is the loser?"

"Wha—They do!?"

"But you don't have to lie and be kind to me. The truth is fine." Yamaguchi's chin trembled as he spoke and lowered his head.

"Tadashi," Kuroo brought both hands up to Yamaguchi's face, lifting his head up, and then pinched his cheeks.

"Ow—Staap." Yamaguchi couldn't pronounce the word "stop" as Kuroo pinched both cheeks.

When Kuroo removed his hands he huffed, "What's with you Karasuno first years thinking I'm being kind because I have something to gain from it. I'm always this kind! Especially with someone I love! I'm not lying, I love you Tadashi."

Yamaguchi rubbed his cheeks from the pain of being pinched. He looked at Kuroo's face seeing no sign of doubt or any signs of him lying. Quickly Yamaguchi hurried past Kuroo, "I have to go now."

"Hey! Tadashi!" Kuroo grabbed Yamaguchi's wrists. "Why are you leaving?" He could see the red blush growing on Yamaguchi's freckled cheeks.

"…I'm so happy right now. I don't think my face can express it properly, I probably look strange."

Kuroo pulled Yamaguchi back to him and cupped his chin, "You really are cuter in person…"

They both heard a cough coming from behind Kuroo.

At the same time, both Kuroo and Yamaguchi's eyes widened and turned to look at the place where the cough came from.

"Are you two done performing scenes straight out of an otome game?"

It was Kenma, Nekoma's setter.

Yamaguchi's face turned red, strawberry red, and he started trembling at being seen. Especially when he looked back at what they were about to do. Kuroo was about to…

"Kisses occur in otome games?" Kuroo asked. He held an arm around Yamaguchi because he felt like the younger male was going to run away out of embarrassment any second.

Kenma stared at Kuroo, "You really haven't played any, have you?"

"Uh…" Yamaguchi wondered how the conversation got to this subject when he had finally calmed down.

"AH! The mood is ruined!" Kuroo shouted. He quickly turned his head to Yamaguchi, keeping the one arm around Yamaguchi. He knew time was running short for their time alone, well almost alone. "Tadashi, will you please date me?"

Yamaguchi glanced at Kenma, who apparently was busy playing a game on his phone, then back at Kuroo. He could tell Kuroo was serious about this, and they both felt the same so. "Mhmm. Yes." He nodded.

Kuroo leaned closer to Yamaguchi's face, Yamaguchi leaned back.

"Can I kiss you now?" Kuroo asked.

Yamaguchi blinked, turned red once again, and pushed Kuroo away. "Not yet."

"Oya? Yet? So I can in the future?" Kuroo enjoyed seeing the red embarrassed face. It was so much better than just seeing an embarrassed emoticon.

Yamaguchi nodded slowly which resulted in a happy smile from Kuroo.

_Ah… what a beautiful smile._ Yamaguchi thought and smiled as well.

Eventually, the day came when it was time for Karasuno to leave.

"Bye-bye!" Kuroo waved to the members of the Karasuno volleyball team. He then noticed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing side by side and walked over to them. "Hey Tsukki!"

Tsukishima frowned, "What do you want?"

Yamaguchi bowed slightly as a greeting.

"Take good care of my _boyfriend_ since he doesn't live here in Tokyo. My _boyfriend_ might get lonely, but don't you dare try stealing my _boyfriend_ from me." Kuroo smiled brightly, he ignored the wide eyed shocked face of Yamaguchi for the time being.

For Tsukishima, this was as if his glasses had broken. Maybe they did… No, he could see through them properly… But now wasn't the time to be shocked, he told himself as he smiled. "I'm sure my _best friend_ won't get lonely at all. In fact, Yamaguchi might be excited to stop seeing that awful smirk of yours since we'll be leaving Tokyo."

Tsukishima and Kuroo stood there for a good few seconds before Daichi called the members of his team to the bus.

"Let's go, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima walked away.

"Okay, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi turned taking half a step towards the bus before turning to look at Kuroo. "I'll text you later." He smiled happily and hurried to Tsukishima's side to get on the bus.

Kuroo could feel his heart race at seeing the smile directed at him. Even if they met because of a prank, Kuroo was grateful for it. That was how it began for him and Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a scene from this chapter. Go to my tumblr to see the art!


End file.
